Mysterious Evening Out
by My.Personal.Lullaby
Summary: For all those lovers of BxE fluff, this one is for you! First chap just sets the stage; bear with me and we will soon have lots and lots of fluff, romance, and fun :D Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Going out

**Bpov**

I was thoroughly confused. Edward refused to tell me what he had planned for tonight, and had obviously sworn Alice to secrecy as well. I couldn't get _anything_ out of her- she absolutely refused to tell me the destination. Not even any hints.

I mused as I sat, curled into the perfect marble contours of Edward's chest, classical music playing sweet and slow in the background. We lay quietly on his bed, the rarely-seen sun shining through the one glass wall in his room. Where it struck his skin, he sparkled like a thousand diamonds.

I reached down and picked up his hand in mine, moving it in the sunlight, watching the light change and shimmer. Rolling over, I pulled his hand gently to my lips, and looked up at him. I couldn't possibly dazzle him, in all his perfection; however, this didn't mean I couldn't try.

"Please," I whispered, a small smile playing on my lips. "You know you want to tell me where we're going tonight."

His face remained stoically passive, although a smile tugged at the very corners of his mouth. "Then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" he asked seriously.

"Can I at least try to guess?" An inclination of his head was all the answer I needed. "So… It's late Saturday afternoon now. Could we be going to a party tonight? Or a concert?"

This time he did smile. "Sorry, love. You'll have to wait and see… but I will tell you this." I sat up in anticipation, leaning forward towards him. "It's a very high-class affair," he said quietly, alluringly.

He leaned in towards me and brushed my lips with his own. It was tantalizingly sweet, and sent shivers up my spine. "I apologize for what I am about to do to you," he murmured, his lips still lightly touching mine with each word. I pulled back slightly, confused.

"Alice," he called quietly. "We're ready."

Alice bounced in, quite possibly more excited than I had ever seen her. She was at my side in a flash, pulling me away from my love.

"Alice!" I protested. "What on earth do you think you're doing?"

"It's time to get you ready!" she squealed, bouncing up and down so fast that she could quite possibly give me a headache. "Let's _go_! I need you to shower and wash your hair, so I can do all the styling- oh, yeah, and I have special shampoo and conditioner for you to use. It'll help the curls hold better. And then we have to do your makeup, and get you in your dress- so much to do and so little time! Hurry _up_, Bella!" she said at supersonic speeds while pulling me towards the door. I looked back at Edward, feeling like a caged animal. He clearly understood, his face apologetic.

"Go on, Bella. I do want you to look nice tonight." He stood up, moving towards the door where I currently stood.

"What are you going to be doing?" I asked, not wanting to leave him, despite the incredibly excited vampire pulling on my arm.

"I need to hunt, and then get ready myself," he smiled. "Go ahead, love."

I allowed Alice to pull me out of the doorway and down the hall towards the bathroom. "I'll see you soon, Bella," said Edward from the other end of the hall. I turned back to face him, stealing one more look at his perfect face before Alice managed to get me into the bathroom and close the door.

"If I get out alive," I said sarcastically, and I heard his muffled laughter from the other side of the door.

I turned to face Alice, who was already sorting her massive number of beauty supplies. "Here, Bella, use this shampoo and this conditioner," she said while pushing two bottles into my hands. "Here's a towel. Don't take too long," she sang as she stepped out of the room.

Oh boy. This was going to be a long couple of hours.

**Okay, guys, so this was originally going to be a oneshot. However, that right there took me almost two pages, and it was just setting the stage, so I think it's definitely going to be at least five more chapters. Don't worry, lots and lots of BxE fluff to come!**

**Review, please, you know you want to! Chapters will come faster! And although I already have a plotline in mind, I'm willing to incorporate good ideas, and give credit for them! So if you have something you think should happen in here, you know what to do! Review, review review!**

**My.Personal.Lullaby**


	2. Chapter 2: Alice, Makeup, and a Gown

Bpov

**I forgot this last chapter, so this one is for both:**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the wonderful world of Twilight.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! More reviews equals more incentive to write which equals more updates! So… without further ado, Chapter Two everybody!**

**Bpov**

I hopped in the shower and wasted no time in getting cleaned up. Whatever this was, it seemed to be important to Edward. That was enough to make me curious, even if I didn't relish the idea of letting Alice loose on me while armed with various beauty products. I used the shampoo and conditioner that Alice had given me, and placed them on the floor outside the shower curtain. Turning off the water, I quickly squeezed out my hair and stepped out of the shower onto the fluffy bathroom mat. I wrapped up in the towel, and was about to call for Alice when she burst through the bathroom door, causing me to jump three inches straight up.

"Alice! Don't surprise me like that!" I admonished, my heart still beating like crazy.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "It's just, I knew when you would be done, and I was so excited…" She trailed off, looking down at the floor. The look on her face made me feel awful- like I had just kicked a puppy or something equally coldhearted.

"Alice, please, stop. It's fine. Just go a little slower next time," I smiled. She immediately looked up, and excitedly rushed me over to a chair in front of a giant mirror. She spun the chair around so my back was facing the mirror.

"No peeking," she stated sternly, while bending over to arrange her beauty supplies.

"Hey, um, Alice… I'm still only in a towel." She looked up at me, surprised.

"Oh, whoops," she laughed. She ran over to a closet, and a fluffy white robe suddenly landed on my lap. "Put that on," she commanded, still inside the closet. I hastily slipped into it, and Alice returned in a flash, gently pushing me into the chair.

She quickly got to work, beginning with my hair. After squeezing out the excess water with a towel, she deftly wrapped my ordinary brown locks around curlers. She then moved to my face, applying various creams, lotions, and toners. I tried very hard not to think about how much these beauty supplies cost- knowing Alice, it was probably more than my entire closet full of clothes.

"Okay, look down," she commanded. As soon as I acquiesced, she began applying mascara and eyeliner.

"Alice, this is really unnecessary," I protested.

"Up," she stated, and continued to work on my eyes. I thought she was ignoring me, but a moment later she spoke.

"Bella, tonight is important to my brother. He has been looking forward to this for quite a while. And I can't have you looking like you just woke up," she added crossly. I could tell from her expression that there was no changing her mind, so I remained quiet while she finished my face.

"Done!" she grinned. Relieved, I stood and started to walk away. "Where do you think you're going, Bella?" she said while grabbing my arm. She pulled me into her bedroom, where a black dress bag hung.

"Put this on, I'll be back in a second," she said hurriedly, rushing out of the room. I winced, imagining just how much this dress cost. Tentatively, I unzipped the bag and gasped.

Inside was a floor length, deep blue gown. It got darker towards the hem, and there were beaded flowers which started on the bust and traveled midway down the bodice. The neckline was styled slightly like a strapless dress; however two spaghetti straps were attached, and as I turned the dress around, I understood why. There was absolutely no back. The straps zigzagged back and forth across the opening, and there were long ends to tie in a bow.

I took off the robe, and quickly put on my underwear and bra. As I began to pull the dress on, however, I realized that my bra would show. Upon closer examination of the dress, I found that it had one already built in. I sighed, slipped my bra off, and donned the gown. I planned to kill Alice for making me wear such a scandalous dress later. For now, I pulled the strings in the back, tightening up the straps.

Alice rushed in, hurrying to 'fix' the dress for me. "Hold on, Bella, let me do that," she insisted. When she was finished adjusting it every which way, I allowed her to guide me back to the bathroom. I noticed her suspicious stare, and laughed. "Don't worry, Alice, I'm not going to peek," I assured her. Satisfied, she seated me in the same chair, still facing away from the mirror. My hair now dry, she rapidly took out the curlers, and began working the newly created curls into an updo.

Ten minutes later, she stood back, her face displaying her obvious satisfaction.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"See for yourself," she gloated, and turned me around to face the mirror.

I took in my reflection and gasped. The dress hugged my curves in all the right places, and bared almost all of my shoulders and back. Her makeup accentuated my eyes, filled out my lips, and smoothed out all my imperfections. The updo was stunning, curls piled high on my head, a small comb with perfectly matched blue flowers tucked into the front. A few stray curls framed my face.

"Alice, you're amazing!" I exclaimed after the initial shock wore off. I turned around and hugged her, still praising her talents. Breaking the hug, she smiled and pulled me towards the stairs.

"As wonderfully gorgeous as you look right now, Bella, I think my brother could appreciate it more," she giggled. She led me quickly to her room and forced me into blue stiletto heels, overriding my protests. Trying not to kill myself or break my ankle, I allowed her to lead me to the top of the stairs. Edward stood at the bottom, staring off into the distance.

I took a deep breath. "Edward," I called down to him, and carefully watched his face as he turned around.

**I know I'm mean! I couldn't resist ending it there. I hope you enjoyed it ******** still two more chapters until they reach their destination. Feel free to send me a pm if you want to guess at where they're going… hehe ******

**Come on, review! You know you want to!**

**Oh, and I actually do have that dress. It's gorgeous and amazing and I love it. I wore it to the Eclipse prom ******** I actually found it hard to describe, though. It's a one of a kind.**

**Sooooo…. Review! Please?? –alice pouty face-**

**Love, always and forever,**

**My.Personal.Lullaby**


	3. Chapter 3: Control

**Disclaimer: The characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I only play with them. :) **

**Epov**

I heard Bella's sweet voice ringing down from the top of the stairs, and turned around, eager to drink in the sight of my love.

What I saw left me speechless.

Bella looked stunning. Just staring at her perfection created an ache in my chest that nearly bowled me over, and it took physical effort to keep my knees from involuntarily collapsing out from under me. Her face, still as beautiful as it was every day, was stunningly accentuated and brightened. Her hair looked like silk, and her lips, so full and pink, begged to be kissed. The ache grew stronger until I had to do something, anything, because I felt closer to fainting than should be physically possible for a vampire. I suddenly felt the overwhelming need to close the distance between us.

In the human blink of an eye, I was at the top of the stairs, and I scooped Bella up, drawing her close to me. I then slowly descended the stairs; however, halfway down, I realized the warmth of her skin on my arm, and stopped dead.

"Edward?" she asked, frowning. "What's wrong?"

In the span of a second I was standing at the bottom of the stairs. I set her on her feet, gently, as though she was made of glass, and then turned her around. The sight of her almost-bare back set flames raging through my body.

I spun her around to face me, and murmured, "That dress looks entirely too good on you, love," before closing the final distance, the distance between her lips and my own.

This kiss, more so than most of its predecessors, pushed me to the edge. Her lips were so sweet, the fragrance of her so enticing, that I almost wanted to forget the whole evening I had planned, and spend it doing other activities instead…

"Edward! Don't you dare!" snapped Alice from the top of the steps where she still stood.

Her voice cut through my reverie, and I pulled back abruptly, turning my head to take a deep breath of air that wasn't drenched with Bella's enticing smell. I looked back at Bella, only to meet a very confused face.

"What? Did you say something, Alice?" she asked.

"Nothing, Bella. Just reminding Edward to control himself, and stick to tonight's plans. Apparently that dress is _too_ good on you, Bella," she added with a grin.

I could kill my sister right now. Bella looked back and forth between the two of us, clearly confused. Suddenly, realization seemed to hit her, and she rapidly became tomato-red.

My eyes closed, I pinched the bridge of my nose and said "I apologize for my ungentlemanly behavior, Bella." Worried that I had made her uncomfortable, I slowly opened my eyes to catch a glimpse of her face, expecting embarrassment to meet my gaze.

I was completely and utterly shocked to find a grin quickly spreading across her face.

"Thanks, Alice," she called up the stairs, still grinning, her eyes locked on mine. Although I thought it might kill me to look away, I tore my gaze back to my sister, who shared Bella's grin.

"We're leaving now," I stated abruptly, feeling uncomfortable under the piercing gazes of my sister and my love.

Letting out a chuckle, Alice called down, "Have fun you two. But not too much fun," she added, and laughed.

I led Bella out the door, planning to berate my sister later. "Bye, Alice," Bella called over her shoulder, before catching stride with me.

I helped her into the car, and then got in myself. I leaned over and buckled her seatbelt. Sitting up, I put the key in the engine and glanced over at Bella, pleased that I had managed to stop whatever conversation would have been started in there. However, the smile on her face told me that the subject was far from dropped.

**It's short, I know! But I've got all sorts of stuff to do today. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. The next chap should be up soon ) **

**Review! You know you want to!**

**My.Personal.Lullaby**


	4. Chapter 4: Detour

**Hey guys! I know, I take forever to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway ******

**Disclaimer: If I owned Edward, we would be off together in the Bahamas. **

Bpov

He buckled me in, and turned to put the key in the ignition. I was grinning wildly, and would have to thank my fortune-telling, pixie-like sister later for the little scrap of information with which I was about to tease Edward mercilessly.

As if he could read my mind, which he does far better than he gives himself credit for, he turned to face me. The look on his face turned from confusion to embarrassment, as he guessed what we were about to talk about.

"So, my dear, what was our sister saying back there? She seemed to think you had some ulterior motives behind your chaste kiss…" I trailed off, still grinning like a madman.

"I have absolutely no idea what she was talking about," Edward stated, keeping a carefully composed face. He turned the key in the ignition and we pulled down the Cullens' driveway, and out onto the road.

I stared sternly at him, putting on the most disapproving expression I could muster. He glanced over at my face, sighed, and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked, again grinning. "I couldn't quite hear you."

"I-might-have-possibly-been-thinking-about-other-things-we-could-do-tonight," he said in a rush. I could barely distinguish the words, a clear sign that he was either cursing or embarrassed. Based on context clues, I suspected the latter.

"Edward, my perfect gentleman, thinking about… what was that again?" I said each word slowly, grinning, savoring the fact that for once in my pathetic human life, I had made him feel a little bit of what he made me feel. For once in my life, I had 'dazzled' Edward. Not an easy feat; I was rather proud of myself.

Edward looked over, saw the gloating on my face, and pulled sharply to the side of the road. This was probably unnecessary, as we were still far enough away from the center of Forks to make traffic nonexistent. He put the car in park and looked over at me.

"Bella, as much as I try, you make being a gentleman very hard for me. Especially now," he murmured, his gaze appreciatively wandering down from my face.

The look he sent me was so… lustful, so un-Edward-like, that it made me blush instantly.

"I do love your face that shade of pink," he said absentmindedly, as he leaned towards me and pressed his lips to my own.

This particular kiss turned steadily deeper, until I was forced to break away or faint. I opted for breath, which didn't deter Edward in the slightest. He moved to my neck, and peppered me with feather-light kisses down to my collarbone, where he began gently sucking. I let out a small gasp at the feeling of his ice cold lips and tongue, although definitely not from the temperature. While one hand cupped my neck gently, the other moved to my upper back, and began softly caressing my bare skin. It felt… exquisite, and I felt lightheaded and faint. His touches burned my skin, and his smell was all around me—he was everywhere, and I couldn't get enough. His hand started to move down my back, and I let out a sharp breath as his hand found the small of my back and gently pulled me closer to him.

I was pressed against him, and his lips suddenly found my own. He paused minutely, and then opened his lips and slipped his cool tongue inside my warm mouth. Whatever I had felt before was nothing compared to the fireworks exploding inside my head right now. I let out a soft moan into his mouth, and he seemed to snap back to himself. He gently but irresistibly pulled away until we were both sitting in our own seats, gasping for breath.

"You see…Bella," he said, his breathing as labored as my own, "_that_ is how… you made me feel earlier."

"I suppose," I managed to get out, "that that would cause some…less-than-gentlemanly thoughts."

He glanced over at me, and a small smile touched the corners of his mouth. I was worried about what inspired that smile… I would rather not go into some of my own R-rated thoughts, especially with their star sitting right next to me. Still, I shot him a questioning look.

"Oh, I was just thinking," he said, obviously proud of himself, "that I managed to make out with you for a solid three minutes without messing up your hair. Alice will be so proud of me," he grinned.

"Is there anything you _can't _do?" I teased. "Come on, let's get going. I want to know what this big mystery surprise is."

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," he said, still smiling radiantly, as he put the car in gear, pulled back onto the road, and continued driving towards our mystery destination.

**How'd ya like it? If you did… you know how to let me know!! (see that little purpley-blue button?? Right there? Yeah, that one. Click!!)**

**The fluff will continue… just get ready! ******

**My.Personal.Lullaby**


End file.
